26th of July Movement/Bio
The 26th of July Movement's name originated from the failed attack on the Moncada Barracks, an army facility in the city of Santiago de Cuba, on 26 July 1953. The movement was reorganized in Mexico in 1955 by a group of 82 exiled revolutionaries (including Fidel Castro, Raúl Castro, Camilo Cienfuegos, Huber Matos, and the Argentinian Ernesto "Che" Guevara). Their task was to form a disciplined guerrilla force to overthrow Batista. On 2 December 1956, 82 men landed in Cuba, having sailed in the boat Granma from Tuxpan, Veracruz, ready to organize and lead a revolution. The early signs were not good for the movement. They landed in daylight, were attacked by the Cuban Air Force, and suffered numerous casualties. The landing party was split into two and wandered lost for two days, most of their supplies abandoned where they landed. They were also betrayed by their peasant guide in an ambush, which killed more of those who had landed. Batista mistakenly announced Fidel Castro's death at this point. Of the 82 who sailed aboard the Granma, only 12 eventually regrouped in the Sierra Maestra mountain range. There they encountered the Cuban Army. Guevara was shot in the neck and chest during the fighting, but was not severely injured. (Guevara, who had studied medicine, continued to give first aid to other wounded guerrillas). This was the opening phase of the war of the Cuban Revolution, which continued for the next two years. It ended in January 1959, after Batista fled Cuba for Spain, on New Year's Eve when the Movement's forces marched into Havana. After the takeover, anti-Batistas and liberals joined the M-26-7 movement, which gained control over Cuba. The Movement was joined with other bodies to form the United Party of the Cuban Socialist Revolution, which in turn became the Communist Party of Cuba in 1965. Once it was learned that Cuba would adopt a strict Marxist-Leninist political and economic system, opposition was raised not only by dissident party members, but by the United States as well. In April 1961, a CIA-trained force of Cuban exiles and dissidents launched the unsuccessful Bay of Pigs Invasion against the Cuban Revolution. The flag of the 26th of July Movement is on the shoulder of the Cuban military uniform, and continues to be used as a symbol of the Cuban revolution. (Taken from 26th of July Movement on Wikipedia) __TOC__ Battle vs. Croatian Rebel (by Omnicube1) Croatian Rebels: Cuban Revolutionaries: Five Cuban revolutionaries are patrolling a moist jungle and have received orders from Fidel Castro to engage any threats. The Cubans immediately notice a group of Croatian combatants and prepare to engage them. The leader of the five revolutionaries orders one of his comrades to fire their RPG-7 at them. The Croatian Rebels hear a faint hissing noise and the leader of the group tells them to take cover. The rocket detonates but does not kill any Croatians. The rebel sniper draws his MACS-M3 and spots the revolutionary loading another rocket he fires and the bullet rips the revolutionary in two. The leader of the revolutionaries orders his team to move down the hill to engage the Croatians. One Cuban fires his Thompson M1921 at the Croatian sniper and riddles his body with lead. The Croatians return fire and firefight ensues. Two revolutionaries fire their SKS-M rifles and kill one rebel. One Croatian wielding a Zastava M70 fires and kills one Cuban wielding a SKS-M Rifle. The revolutionary leader is wielding an RPD machine gun and fires at the Croatians. He wounds one and reloads. The Croatian Rebel leader draws his ARMA ERO and fires at the Cuban leader. The leader is now mortally wounded and yells at his minions to move forward. One rebel wielding an Ultimax 100 showers a revolutionary with bullets. However, the other revolutionary following him fires his Thompson M1921 and kills that rebel. The remaining Croatians pop up and fire the weapons at the revolutionary. The two fan out and search for the revolutionary squad leader. One Croatian finds him laying on the ground bleeding. He comes closer to the Cuban who flips around and fires his Tokarev TT-33 pistol at him. The Croatian hears the gunshots and draws his Browning Hi-power pistol and runs toward the gunshots. He spots the Cuban leader struggling to get up and fires his Hi-Power. The Cuban leader dodges the bullets and returns fire, The Croatian is struck in the hip and stomach. He stumbles and finds cover behind a log. The revolutionary limps toward the Croatian, gun ready. He looks over the log and does not see his enemy. He scratches his head and turns around to see the Croatian Rebel leader pointing the gun at his head. The rebel fires his pistol and the brains of the Cuban squad leader splatters all over the place. Expert's Opinion The experts believed that the Croatian Rebels won because of their superior training, and more modern weapons. It is also noteworthy that the Croatian Rebels had a war for independence and WON against one of the strongest armies at that time. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Communist Party of China (by Samurai234) 26th of July Movement: Communist Party of China: In a house in the jungle of Cuba, 2 members of the 26th of July Movement, who have overthrown Fulgencio Batista, are standing guard over the house. Inside the house, another Cuban revolutionary is cleaning his RPD Machine gun. Up stairs, Fidel Castro is sitting at his desk, smoking a cigar. A fourth revolutionary walks up to him and hands him some paper work. Outside the house, 4 Communist Chinese soldiers led by Mao Zedong approach the house, on a misson to assassinate Castro. One of the Chinese soldiers hurls a Stick Grenade at one of the Cubans. Wondering what it is, he looks down, only to end up with a face full of shrapnel. (4-5) The other Cuban looks arund, startled and confused. A chinese soldier pops out of the bushes and fires his BAR at a the cuban, who tries to run, but a Chinese fires his Chaing Kai-shek Rifle, wounding him in the leg. Castro and the other revolutionary hear the noises and grab their weapons. Castro grabs a Makarov pistol out of his desk while the other revolutionary grabs a Thompson M1928. As they ran out, one revolutionary lights and throws a Molotov Cocktail. The Chinese quickly scatter to avoid the flames. A Cuban armed with a RPG-7 fires his gun and takes out a Chinese soldier. (4-4) The Cuban with the injured leg fires his M1 Garand and takes out another Chinese man. (4-3) However, he is taken by a Chinese soldier with his Boys anti-tank Rifle. (3-3) The other Cuban retreat as the Chinese give chase. One Cuban fires his Thompson M1928 as the Chinese duck for cover. One of them is killed, though. (3-2) The Chinese recover and up the stairs. One them, armed with a MP-18, fires and takes out a Cuban. (2-2) The last Cuban soldier sneaks up on the Chinese man and strikes his neck with his Machete. (2-1) The Cuban tells Castro to follow him, but he is killed when Mao stabs him in the back with his butteryfly swords. (1-1) Castro fires at Mao with his Makarov, but the Chairman simply ducks and fires his Shanxi Type 17 at him on full auto. Castro retreats as Mao finds out his gun is out of ammo. He draws his Butterfly Sword and looks for Castro. Soon, he finds Castro sitting in a room with a Cigar in his mouth and sitting in a chair. Mao charges at him, but Castro pulls out his Makarov and shoots Mao, killing him. (1-0) Castro laughs as he flicks his cigar on Mao's dead body and he walks off. Expert's Opinion Both groups brought lethal and reliable weapons, but the 26th of July Movement brought more modern weapons to the fight. They also had the edges that truly matter, Mid Range and Long Range. The M1 Garand's tremendous rate of fire and range will kept the Chinese out of the game. The Chinese came close, but the Cubans' were much too powerful, and much too disciplined to lose. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Red Army (by Cfp3157) Red Army: 26th of July Movement: Fidel Castro and four 26th of July Movement rebels have just taken a militairy compound. While it was mainly controlled by Cubans, the Red Army also had control of that compound. So Josef Stalin and four Red Army soldiers are sneaking up on them. One sees a patrolling Cuban with his Thompson M1A1. Stalin quickly shoots him in the head with his Makorav PM. The Cuban sniper hears the blast and aims his M1903 Springfield. He sees Stalin and misses. The rest of the Cubans hear the shot and rush outside. They see the Soviets and open fire. The better trained Soviets move from cover to cover until their under the sniper tower. The Cuban sniper lights a Molotov Cocktail and throws it onto a Soviet. The bottle breaks and lights the Soviet up like a Christmas tree. Castro aim his Tokarev TT-33 and kills another Soviet. Stalin picks up his dead comrade's PPS and riddles a Cuban with bullets. The Cuban sniper tries to run away put one of the Soviets sees him and throws an RDG-5. The grenade blows the sniper sky high. The rest of the Cubans fall back. The Red Army approaches cautiously. They pass a room and a Cuban sprays his Thompson into a Soviet. He is quickly killed by the last Soviet's Mosin-Nagant. Stalin and his last soldier run into a hall and a firefight begins between them and Castro's last soldier. Stalin aims his PPS and kills the last Cuban. Castro sneaks up behind he last Soviet and slashes his throat with his Jungle Machete. Stalin draws his Soviet Machete and wildly swings it at Castro. The Cuban general dodges all of them and attempts a thrust. Stalin parries it and they enter a lock. Stalin gets an idea and knees him in between his legs. Castro mutters some bad words and lays on the ground. Stalin chops off both hands and Castro's head. Stalin raises his Machete in victory and yells,"Ura!!!!!" Expert's Opinion The experts agreed that the edges of brutality and training really helped the Red Army achieve victory. This and the fact that they were better supplied than the 26th of July Movement led to the big win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam (by BattleGames1) Tamil Tigers: 26th of July Movement: 6 Tamil Tigers are sneaking their way up a forest trail until they spot a Cuban villa. Taking cover behind some trees, the leader is handed a pair of binoculars from which he counts the enemies with - in the villa, he sees two Cubans patrolling the courtyard near a dirt road, and another on the balcony. Inside (what the leader cannot see), Che Guevara and Fidel Castro are busy overlooking some paperwork with a bodyguard protecting the both of them. Still taking advantage of the tree cover, one Tiger takes out his RPO-A Shmel; at the right moment, when of the guards walks past a truck on the road, the Tiger fires a missile, killing the Cuban . Alerted, the two remaining guards open fire on the Tigers. Guevara, Castro and the bodyguard, too are alerted and leave the office to investigate, but Guevara tells Castro to stay behind. As the Tigers advance on the villa, the rocket carrier from before again takes aim with the Shmel, but before he can fire another rocket, he is shot at by the balcony guard . He tries to take aim at another Sri Lankan insurgent down below but the Tiger dodges the shots and hides behind a pillar. While the guard reloads, the Tiger pops out and shoots the guard down with his Vz. 58 . Guevara and the bodyguard burst out onto the small balcony and fire their rifles. On ground level, the lone guard continues firing his RPD at the Tigers. He manages to take out the one from behind the pillar , and another as the Tiger comes rushing in but before he can take out the leader, he is gunned down by a Tiger holding a Sterling . The leader and his remaining men advance up towards the entrance. Guevara tries to provide covering fire with his rifle but the three Tigers manage to get out of his reach. Outgunned, with the bodyguard, they rush back into the foyer where Castro is waiting and together, all three of them rush down the stairs. Just then, the Tigers come bursting in through the front door. The bodyguard fires off his Thompson and providing covering fire as Guevara and Castro enter another room. The bodyguard soon follows as the three Tigers fire their weapons (the two soldiers their Sterlings and the leader his pistol). Guevara and Castro ready a RPG-2 before the former ushers the latter outside and waits for the bodyguard to reach safety. Unfortunately, as the bodyguard rushes past some counters, he is shot in the back by the leader and his Mk. 2 revolver . The leader and his two soldiers advance inside but the leader notices the RPg-2 being fired and yells for his men to duck undercover. Unfortunately, one soldier isn't lucky and is consumed in the blast . The leader helps his fellow up and together they continue on foot. Coming outside, they see a garage in the distance and their two targets rushing towards them. Determined to complete their mission, the Tigers chase after them. Getting to the garage, Guevara motions Castro into the backseat of his jeep while he starts the engine. The jeep starts up and Guevara drives out onto the dirt road. Seeing the vehicle, the Tigers open fire on it. Castro returns fire with his Makarov and kills the Tiger but runs out of ammo before he can take a shot at the leader. Suddenly, he notices the leader wielding the MGL. Telling Guevara to duck, the Tiger leader fires his MGL and flips the jeep over before it can get to the gates. The leader then rushes down to inspect the damage. Near the overturned vehicle, Guevara and Castro manage to crawl out of the burning vehicle and get up on their feet. Heading to a guards checkpoint, Guevara tries dialling the phone inside. As he waits for the call to get through, he looks outside and see the Tiger leader ready his MGL. Before Guevara can react, the leader fires off another grenade which causes the checkpoint to explode. Calmly, the Tiger walks up to the burnt building whereupon he sees Guevara's corpse and the remains of the phone he was using. Realising what Castro is going to do next, the Tiger leader rushes back into the villa. Coming into the office, he notices Castro's chair is facing away from him. Assuming that Castro is there, the Tiger leader drops his revolver and unsheathes his Piha-Kaetta, unaware that the closet door behind him is opening. The leader makes his move and stabs his knife into the revolutionary's chest. Unfortunately, he has stabbed Castro's bodyguard instead. The real Castro comes behind the Tiger leader and swings his machete cutting it deep within the insurgent's neck . Castro shouts "Vive la revolucion!" in victory before seating himself on the desk clutching the phone. Expert's Opinions Even though the Tigers have the more modern arsenal and are more brutal in their line of attack, the M-26-7 organization were better prepared and more experienced in fighting a battle like this. Also note that the Tigers were also mainly skilled in carrying out terrorist attacks including assassinations - something that the Cubans could easily counter (given that the CIA failed to assassinate Castro too). If this battle seemed unfair in any way, shape or form, by all means you can go ahead and do a rematch. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Battle vs. Home Army (by SPARTAN 119) Polish Home Army: x 12, Kubus, Panther Tank 26th of July Movement x 12, M3 Half Track, Sherman Firefly An M3 half track rolled into a square in a war-torn city, containing 12 26th of July Movement guerillas, along with a Sherman tank. The infantry piled out as a Panther tank and Kubus, an improvised APC affiliated with the Polish Home Army rolled in from the other side of the square. The Panther on the Polish side fired first, hitting the Cuban Sherman with a 75mm armor-piercing round. The shell blew through the enemy tanks armor and detonated the ammunition inside. The Cuban tank went up in a ball of flames as the Polish infantry filed out of Kubus. (Cuban tank destroyed) A Cuban guerilla armed with an M1 Garand took aim at Polish Home Army resistance man armed who tried to fire a PIAT from behind the gunshield on Kubus, scoring a headshot. A Pole with an StG-44 retaliated, firing a burst that cut down the Cuban sniper. ( x11, x 11). Three Cubans opened fire with a Thompson, AR-10, and a BAR, respectively laying down a hail of automatic weapons fire that cut down two Polish Home Army soldiers. However, the fusillade was interrupted with a Molotov cocktail landed on the 26th of July Movement soldiers, seeming to fall out of the sky- the Poles had set up a Molotov cocktail catapult behind Kubus. The three Cuban guerillas, who were engulfed in burning gasoline, dove and started to roll on the ground, desperate to extinguish the flames. However, they were easy prey for the MG-34 mounted on the Panther and a Polish machine gunner with a Wz. 1928 LMG. ( x9, x 8) Suddenly, the Polish Panther exploded in a flash of fire- A Cuban had gotten on top of one of the buildings and fired a Bazooka rocket down on the rear armor of the Panther, destroying tank, and killing a PHA soldier, who was hit by shrapnel. ( x8, Polish tank destroyed). A Polish Home Army soldier spotted where the Bazooka fire had come from, and raised his PIAT, firing at the building on top of which the Cuban hit, and blowing away the Bazooka gunner, as well taking a chunk out of the building. ( x 7) With the Cuban forces weakened, the Polish commander order his men to advance forward, using Kubus as cover. The gunner on the Cuban M3 half-track tried to turn the mounted .50 cal on the Poles, but was taken down by a well-aimed shot from a Pole armed with a Kbk Wz-29 rifle. One of the Cubans raised his Molotov launcher- an improvised weapon made from a shotgun, and fired a Molotov at Kubus. The vehicle, with its fully-covered body, however, survived the hit and kept rolling, though a PHA soldier running alongside the vehicle was set ablaze and machine gunned as he tried to extinguish the flames. ( x 7 x 6) The operator of the Pattern 4 Flamethrower on Kubus fired the weapon, setting fire to the half-track and two Cubans attempting to use the vehicle as cover. The four remaining Cuban troops ran out from behind the burning half-track, one of them firing a burst from an AR-10, which killed a Polish soldier running next to Kubus. The Cubans tried to retreat into the buildings, however, one of them was cut down by fire from a Blyskawica submachine gun, and three others were killed by machine gun fire from Kubus. ( x 5 x 0) The Polish Home Army troops raised their weapons into air and shouted in celebration of their victory. WINNER: Polish Home Army Experts' Opinion The Polish Home Army won this battle due to their superior vehicles, including the more heavily armored Panther and the all-over armored Kubus. While many of their weapons were improvised, such as the Blyskawica, this, the experts argued, showed an ingenuity that could and was also be applied to unconventional tactics. Original battle, weapons, and votes here Battle vs Khmer Rouge (by Tybaltcapulet) Inside of a major barracks inRedacted,Cuba,Redacted,1970 A group of 25 revolutionaries, all seasoned veterans of the great Cuban revolution of the are preparing to follow their precious leader Fidel Castro's orders. Their orders are to go to the forests of Cambodia, fellow Communist nation and have a diplomatic meeting. ¿Te asusta meter en el agua, Diego?(Scared to go in the water Diego?) said Hector Perez,a battle-hardened devoted soldier of 10 years. "Sí, me temo que tu culo gordo nos empujará a todos (Yeah I'm afraid your fat ass will push us all off). Diego was the only new soldier on the crew just joking the movement and completing the training with flying colors. But that would never be enough to prepare him for what war could do. Hector begrudgingly accepted him into his Battalion as he and other high command were struggling to get new recruits after a large famine A couple miles off of Cambodia "Cuando lleguemos Héctor los vamos a matar ¿no?" (When we get get there Hector we're going to kill them right?),Diego blurted out. There were mixed reactions, some of disbelief and others of pure annoyance and one just laughed. "No, tú idiota." (No, you idiot) was choked out though laughter by an unseen soldier . "Él va a ser asesinado"(He will get himself killed) muttered another. After again explaining the basics of the mission Diego slunk down disappointed. Hector sighed to himself, hoping that this mission would bring the alliance it promised. Interrupting his thoughts was the sound of the boat hitting the soft, hot sand of one Cambodia's beachfronts.But something was off. There were armed men and teenagers near their landing point. In the briefing Hector was specifically told the men would be unarmed and that they would be allowed weapons because this was a new land with many dangers."¿Qué están haciendo aquí los hombres?"(What are you men doing here?) Hector called out. The Khmer men didn't respond.Hector repeated himself in case he wasn't heard clearly. His only response was for the oldest of the men to pull out his Tokarev TT-33 andsay "អ្នកមិនគួរមកទីនេះទេ"(You shouldn't have come here)... x25 Khmer Rouge X25 26th of July Movement The Khmer fired his Tokarev but missed springing the Cubans into action. They immediately went any cover they could find, rocks, beach craters, behind the boat etc. The Khmer Rouge men pulled out their M16's, PPS-43's and their two RPD gunners got in position. Hector commanded the men to start laying down fire with the AR-10's and to conserve the other weapons. One of the Khmer Rouge dropped their magazine and forgetting where he was peeked out to grab it when he was shot straight through the head . This enraged the fallen comrades allies and they immediately threw a RGD-33 in their direction. It landed about 10 feet from their position, killing two men with the shockwave . The remaining M-26-7 men split up and attempted to pull off a simple two-pronged attack. This caused the Khmer Rouge to retreat to the forest leaving them open to fire. The advancing Cubans threw two Molotov cocktails at them killing two . Diego, taking this as his chance to fight for his country attempted to charge ahead with two others before being struck with a round from a stray sweep of an RPD. .The rest of the men kept charging and firing, a new-found sense of revenge steaming in their hearts for their lost comrades. They pulled out their Thompsons and started to put put ferocious firepower ahead of them ripping apart a Khmer Rouge soldiers with ease . Then all of a sudden the Cambodians just vanished into the forest surroundings. "Extendido!"(Spread out!) Hector whispered to his men. Not a minute later a large branch fell down revealing a poorly made ambush. One of the Cambodians jumped out and slashed his came knife right through his enemy's neck . Hector took out his machete and stabbed him right in his heart, killing him instantly . They again went into cover but this time it last much longer.15 minutes went by with constant fire back and forth. 3 Khmer Rouge were killed by RPD fire as they attempted a spanking maneuver x3. The two Cuban RPD gunners were shot by PPS fire . This left Hector with no choice but to spilt up his men taking 9 with him and letting the remaining 10 go off on their own. បំបែកមិក(Split up!) the Cambodian leader screamed attempting to imitate the enemy. Hector's force met up with 8 Khmer Rouge soldiers holding a small hill covered in loose foliage.He slowly moved his men up the hill, bullets whizzing past them. He fired two rounds from his personal M1911 colt hitting one in the shoulder and chest . With the little remaining ammo in their RPD they picked off a Cuban with a random headshot. .The RPD then made the distinctive *click* signifying its uselessness. With this distraction both sides began upping their ferocity with the Cubans annihilatiing 3 Khmer soldiers with a Thompson and AR-10 combination and the Khmers killing 3 Cubans with their M16s. x3, x3. The remaining Khmer Rouge men then split up on either side of the hill to try to flank,but and successfully kill one man with a Tokarev. But this strategy proved to be extremely unwise as they were easily within the Cubans range.They realized their mistake too late and in their panic some jammed their PPSs. The Thompson gunners easily took advantage of this and blew all 4 of them to pieces x4. They then quickly moved to meet with their allies who split up. They had lost 3 men in their struggle one from an M16 and 2 others from an RGD explosion x3. Hector knew that they had the advantage and decided to hold their ground against the rest of the Khmer Rouge force. The other Khmer RPD gunner took out one revolutionary attempting to reload his AR-10. . Another Molotov cocktail was thrown, burning one of the Khmer Rouge's uniform, and this resulted in him panicking,jumping about about, and ultimately being ripped apart by several weapons .The others then retaliated by throwing a RGD to the enemy position killing 3 in the process. x3. After this the remaining Cubans killed another 2 Cambodians with their AR-10 while attempting to throw another RGD x2. The others ran away as fast as they could fortunately escaping the blast. This momentarily allowed the M-26-7 men to move up about 50 m and eventually give chase once again. Two chasing Cubans were killed by Tokarev fire x2 and 3 Khmer Rouge were killed by oncoming Thompson and M1911 rounds x3.Another 3 M-26-7 members were killed by PPS fire and and the last RGD grenade the Cambodians had. The two sides faced each other ready for a duel to the death but then every soldier's nightmare occurred. By pure bad luck every single weapon had run out of ammo. In desperation the Cubans pulled out their machetes and the summer Rouge took out their cane knives. They then charged at each other knowing this would be the final battle. The Khmer Rouge leader knocked over one of the Cubans and cut deep into his throat .He was then slashed across the face making a large gash and causing him to retreat to his allies. Hector then faced off against a short stocky teenage Khmer Rouge soldier.Hector attempted to slice his stomach but was blocked by the Cane knife's handle. He was then barraged with poorly aimed strikes until the boy overstepped and was decapitated by the machete . He then witnessed as at the same time the Leader killed one of his men by stabbing him in the chest , his last man was nearly decapitated by an incoming machete strike. Hector and his remaining man squared up to the Cambodian leader ready to end thia battle once and for all. The leader charged Hector and knocked him to the ground ready to slit his throat.But right before he did so he was slashed across his back, crippling him.Hector then began to choke the leader and punches him several times."Tratamos de ser tus aliados, ¿y matas a mis camaradas?(We try to be your allies and you kill my comrades?).ញ៉ាំអ្នក (Fuck you),is his only reply. Hector then hacks his body over and over again until he is satisfied . The other M-26-7 member apprehensively walk over to him and asks"¿Estás bien, señor?"(Are you OK, Sir?).Hector chuckles replies with"No hasta que salgamos de esta maldita isla..."(Not until we get off this damn island... Winner:26th of July Movement Expert's Opinion This was a very split battle all around. The experts that sided with the Khmer Rouge argued that their overall superior weapons would win them the day. But the reason why M-26-7 won was due to their better experience,organisation,and better operational success.The Khmer Rouge were certainly a brutal force but but could not properly use their weapons or come up with good strategies and tactics,letting the Cubans take the win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category: Bios